The present invention relates to a female connector for a connector system that couples first and second signal transmission conductor means, said connector system comprising a self-locking system of the push-pull type, some elements of which are secured to the female connector, said female connector comprising a tubular body housing an insert equipped to accept each of the ends of the first signal conducting means and connect them with the ends of the second signal conducting means. The invention also relates to a male connector that is the conjugate of the female connector and to a self-locking connector system formed by the aforementioned male and female connectors.